


Like A Bird So High

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to destroy herself before the world did it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Bird So High

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a dark place in my mind. You have been warmed.

Beca looked down, her legs hanging off the balcony of her apartment. Los Angeles was loud, even for two in the morning, but just oblivious enough that no one noticed the small figure sitting on the railing eight stories up. She shook the bottle in her hand, frowning when she realized there was no more vodka in it. Easing herself down, wobbling back inside, searching the cabinets until she found the bottle of gin. She moved to the couch, pulling a pen and paper to her, taking a swig from the bottle before starting her letter.

_I don’t know who is going to find this.. more than likely the police. I want to tell you how this came to happen. You might ask yourself, how does a twenty five year old come to the final decision to end her life? Oh, Beca Mitchell, she had the world at her fingertips! Working with the hottest artists and spinning at the hottest LA clubs on the weekends, why would she ever want to end her life?_

_How about we start when I was thirteen and my dad walked out on me and my mom. Cliche, right? Well, that is where is started, and it spiraled from there. I thought it was going to be better, because I met this girl in college, but I was too stupid to make a move and she went on with her life without me. I have no one to blame but myself for that one, by the way, and I know it._

_So, here I am, a quarter of a century old, drunker than any human should ever be, and I am about to solve all of my problems. To my parents, I am sorry. To anyone who thinks they know me, I guess you were wrong._

_To Chloe.. I love you. I am sorry I never told you that, but had I, it wouldn’t change tonight. This has been something I have needed to do for years. Not even you would have been able to prevent it. I should have let you in, but I didn’t, and I am so sorry for that. I love you._

She set the pen down, her eyes scanning the page before nodding. She stood up, making sure the bottle of gin was in her hand. She didn’t need her keys. Hell, she wasn’t even going to need her license. The morning news would be talking about it, but she didn’t care anymore. She walked down the hall of her building, finding the stairwell and slowly beginning the four story climb to the roof.

It was windier, once she opened the door and left the echo of the metal stairs behind. She climbed over the fence surrounding the small rooftop patio, laughing at herself as she fell on her ass trying to land. Her head poked over the edge, looking down at the passing cars. It was now or never.

Setting the glass bottle down, she hoisted herself up onto the ledge, taking a few deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, letting gravity pull her body from the concrete, feeling weightless. She wasn’t anyones problem anymore.

\---

Chloe’s eyes scanned the paper, her coffee mug falling from her hand and shattering on the floor as her brain tried to comprehend what she was reading. Aubrey, alerted by the sound of the mug, appeared in the doorway. “Chloe? What happened?” Wordlessly, the redhead held the paper out, falling to her knees as Aubrey took it and immediately began reading aloud. “Beca Mitchell, known around the world as DJ BPM, committed suicide Tuesday night. Police say there was a note in the twenty-five year olds apartment, but they were giving no comments as to the content of the note. Four days before her death, tabloids had started reporting the young DJ was involved in a relationship with A-List actress, Olivia Harrison, who happens to be married to the owner of the record label that Ms. Mitchell worked for, Vince Harrison. Ms. Mitchell’s family requests privacy at this rough time in their life.”


End file.
